Her feelings
by Alina 122
Summary: Misty's experience about the time when she fell in love and the problems she faced with herself. Pokeshipping one-shot . The SEQUEL is up!
_**"Her Feelings..."**_

* * *

She greeted him good night as they lay beneath the blanket of stars, storing her newest adventure in a blissful memory. She lay inside her sleeping bag looking upwards towards the twinkling stars and the lone moon; the only source giving them light in the dark silent forest. Turning her face towards the side she saw the moonlight fall on the young man whose eyes were closed, giving his face an handsome glow, atleast thats what she felt. She always wondered what he would think at situations like her, where one couldn't sleep? Maybe he would be thinking about her or maybe thinking of catching some rare legendary pokemon, that would be really like him, always thinking about the creatures and his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. But maybe somewhere he must have thought about her just like she thought about him, they both won't admit about it , but it was the truth. It was times like these , during the sleepless nights on their journeys she would have a conflict with her feelings she realized long ago about him. She hated to act weak in front of everyone and she knew she was strong willed, but this situation was something she was confused and frustrated about. She realized her love for him long ago. Misty Waterflower never believed in those pansy Iove stories and happy endings, and now she was the one falling in love. When she saw him drown in the sea, while he was playing his role as a Chosen One, her heart stopped at one moment. She had saved him eventually, but thinking about what would have happened if he hadn't survived makes her shudder. Maybe a tear or few also slipped down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away, _see_ these feeling made her feel weak. There were also times when people commented on them, thought of them as a couple but she quickly brushed their thoughts away, indeed she wanted all their statements come true. But she was afraid, whether he would return her feeling back. She really wanted to tell him how she felt, but her feelings were so jumbled up that she didn't know from where to start. Negative thoughts would run it into her mind. What if he loved someone else? What if this destroyed their friendship? She was afraid, she didn't wanted to break her heart. He had truely made her mad in love. Sometimes she even felt blush rise up on her cheeks when he looked towards her, his face having the smile that never fades and his chocolate brown eyes containing the never-ending warmth and compassion, but she would quickly turn away hiding her face from his view.

When finally deciding to confess her feelings to him, she would lay awake at nights practising what she could say? how she would say? when she would say? She would practise everything, every line and every word, she would close her eyes to sleep being excited about tomorrow when she would finally confess her love and when the day came she loosed her nerve. Stumbling over the words she practised and stuttering, she would be unable to confess.

There were also times where she would notice his eyes looking at her as if in deep thought but when she looked at him, he would look away. She really wanted to express her feelings and felt she was the only one having to deal with this but when she would feel his gaze on her in deep thought , she felt he was going through the same problem as her. She wanted to know why did he turn away? Was he afraid just like her?

She tried everyday to ignore her feelings burying them inside her heart, but she failed to pretend. She would still have the urge to confess her feelings, still she would feel her cheeks warm when he looked at her, but she waited and is waiting...waiting for the right day, right time where she would tell him how she feels and she would know from where to start, where she won't be afraid and finally say those words :

'I love you Ash Ketchum..'

* * *

 **And done. I hope you all liked it. This idea was actually taken from the song I actually came across on YouTube titled Misty's song .**

 **Plzz don't forget to review. Bye👋👋**


End file.
